


For the life of our son

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt im Palast des Elbenkönigs, nachdem Thorin und seine Zwerge von den Elben gefangen genommen wurden. Thranduil verwehrt Thorin die Weiterreise zum Erebor, da er ein Kind von ihm erwartet, doch Thorin glaubt ihm nicht und bricht mit seinen Männern aus dem Kerker aus. Thranduil, der das Schlimmste ahnt, verfolgt ihn und wird Zeuge des letzten Kampfes zwischen Thorin und dem weißen Ork.





	For the life of our son

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [For the life of our son (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326451) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



> Mir gehören weder die Charaktere, noch die zitierten Lyriks, sondern einzig und allein der Gedanke zur Geschichte. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.

For the life of our Son

 

Things we lost to the flames  
Things we`ll never see you again  
All that we`ve amassed  
Sits before us, shattered into ash

(Bastille, Things we lost to the fire)

 

Strahlend blaue Augen bohrten sich in die eisig blauen seines Gegenübers. Keiner von beiden wagte zu blinzeln und die Luft schien zu vibrieren, so gespannt war die Atmosphäre im Thronsaal. Schließlich war es Thranduil, der zuerst wegsah. „Lasst uns allein“, wies der Elbenkönig die Wachen an, die rechts und links von Thorin standen, woraufhin sich die Männer mit einer letzten Verbeugung in Richtung des Throns, auf dem der König saß, zurückzogen. Nur Legolas verweilte noch immer wachsam neben dem Zwergenprinzen und bedachte ihn dabei mit abfälligen Blicken, bis ihn die Stimme seines Vaters herumfahren ließ. „Du auch, Legolas.“

„Nein Adar, das wäre töricht“, protestierte der Elbenprinz. „Wenn er dich angreift ...“

„... werde ich mich zu wehren wissen“, entgegnete Thranduil kühl. „Er ist nur ein Zwerg, zudem unbewaffnet und gefesselt. Geh, Legolas und sieh nach den anderen.“

Es war Legolas anzusehen, dass ihm der Befehl seines Vaters missfiel, dennoch gehorchte er und zog sich schließlich zurück. Ein langer Moment des Schweigens entstand, während Thorin noch immer am selben Platz stand und mit zusammengepressten Kiefern hinüber zum Thron sah, welcher etwas erhöht stand. Der Elbenkönig hatte die Augen geschlossen und presste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel zusammen, so als habe er Kopfschmerzen, dann straffte er sich und atmete hörbar durch.

„Du hättest nicht kommen sollen“, sagte Thranduil, indem er die Augen aufschlug und sich vom Thron erhob.

„Alles, was wir wollten, war diesen verfluchten Wald zu durchqueren“, rechtfertigte sich Thorin zähneknirschend, während er dabei zusah, wie der Elbenkönig die Stufen der Plattform hinabstieg.

„Um wohin zu kommen?“ fragte Thranduil, als er den Zwerg fast erreicht hatte. „Zum Einsamen Berg? Den Drachen aus dem Erebor vertreiben? Ich habe die Geschichten gehört, Thorin, und ich muss dir sagen, dass es Wahnsinn ist, was ihr vorhabt.“

„Was geht es dich an?“ spuckte der Zwerg dem anderen Mann entgegen. „Ob ich lebe oder sterbe war dir doch bisher auch egal.“

„Das ist nicht wahr, Thorin“, entgegnete Thranduil, der nun unmittelbar vor Thorin stand. 

„Warum hast du mich dann damals im Stich gelassen?“ verlangte der Zwerg zu wissen und in seiner Stimme lag all der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung, die er in den Jahren seitdem gefühlt hatte. „Nichts hast du getan, um uns vor dem Drachen zu retten.“

Beschämt senkte Thranduil den Blick. „Das war ein Fehler, ich weiß, aber ich tat es, um meine Männer zu schützen. Niemand kann es mit einem Drachen aufnehmen, Thorin, auch nicht wir Elben.“

„Dieses Mal werden wir einen Weg finden, sollte das Biest tatsächlich noch leben“, entgegnete der Zwerg stur. „Lass uns einfach passieren.“

„Das kann ich nicht“, gab Thranduil zurück und sah mit einem mal sehr müde aus. „Ich kann nicht zusehen, wie du in dein Verderben rennst.“

„Wieso, was kümmert es dich?“ brach es aus Thorin heraus.

„Es kümmert mich um seinetwegen.“ Der Elbenkönig murmelte ein paar leise Worte, dann verschwamm die Luft um ihn herum. Als Thorin wieder klar sehen konnte, hatte sich Thranduil verändert. Zwar trug er noch immer dieselben Kleider, doch wo die Mitte des Elben vorher schlank gewesen war, zeichnete sich nun eine deutliche Wölbung ab.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Thorin auf die veränderte Erscheinung vor ihm. „Ich verstehe nicht“, gestand er. „Was ist das für eine Teufelei?“

„Ich erwarte ein Kind von dir“, erklärte der Elbenkönig.

„Das ist unmöglich!“ entfuhr es Thorin sofort. „Wir haben nicht mehr beieinander gelegen, seit Smaug den Erebor überfallen hat!“

„Das ist richtig“, stimmte Thranduil ihm zu.

„Aber das ist vor hunderteinundsiebzig Jahren gewesen!“ hielt der Zwerg dagegen.

„Thorin, der Körper eines Elben ist anders als der eines Zwerges oder eines Menschen“, erklärte Thranduil „Wenn es die Umstände verlangen, kann ich bestimmte Vorgänge beeinflussen, kann meinen Atem verlangsamen, wenn keine Luft vorhanden ist, kann meine Körpertemperatur senken, um eisigen Temperaturen zu trotzen und kann das Heranreifen eines Kindes verzögern, wenn der Vater nicht aufzufinden ist. Ich habe nach Thrórs Tod überall nach dir suchen lassen.“

„Azog wollte zu Ende bringen, was er begonnen hat, deshalb habe ich mich bedeckt gehalten“, grummelte Thorin, der noch immer ungläubig auf Thranduils Mitte starrte. „Woher weiß ich, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst?“

Unbewusst legte Thranduil eine Hand über seinen gewölbten Bauch. „Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben als mein Wort, doch habe ich keinen Grund zu lügen.“

„Vielleicht willst du dir die Schätze selbst aneignen, während du uns in deinem Kerker darben lässt“, vermutete Thorin bitter.

„So schlecht denkst du von mir? Doch du liegst falsch“, wehrte Thranduil ab. „Alles, was ich will ist dich in Sicherheit wissen, zumindest bis das Kind geboren ist. Wenn ihr dann immer noch gehen wollt, lasse ich euch eures Weges ziehen.“

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“ begehrte der Zwerg auf. „Verlangst du wirklich, dass ich weitere hundert Jahre warte?“

„Keine hundert Jahre, Thorin“, korrigierte Thranduil den anderen Mann. „Wenn ich es unterlasse meinen Körper meinem Willen zu beugen, wird das Kind in drei Monaten geboren werden.“

„Auf keinen Fall!“protestierte Thorin. „Ich werde nicht einen Tag länger hier bleiben als nötig.“

Der Elbenkönig seufzte ergeben. „Dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl, als euch gegen euren Willen hier festzuhalten.“

Um Thorins Mund erschien ein harter Zug. „Du nimmst uns also als Gefangene?“

„Ich tue, was ich tun muss und wenn ihr nicht freiwillig bleibt, dann als Gefangene“, erklärte Thranduil die Optionen.

Die Augen des Zwerges funkelten vor Wut. „Ist das dein letztes Wort?“

„Mein letztes“, bestätigte der Elbenkönig, dann wandte er sich ab. „Wachen!“ Sofort traten zwei hochgewachsene Elben in den Raum und verbeugten sich vor Thranduil. „Bringt den Zwerg zu den anderen.“

„Jawohl, mein König.“ Die Wachen traten an Thorins Seiten und fassten ihn an den Schultern, um ihn aus dem Raum zu bringen, doch der Zwerg schüttelte ihre Hände ab. „Ich werde einen Weg hieraus finden“, grollte er an den Elbenkönig gewandt, „das schwöre ich dir.“

XXXXXX

„Was wollte der Elbenkönig von dir?“ fragte Balin, nachdem die Wachen Thorin in seine Zelle gesperrt hatten.

„Nichts“, knurrte der Zwerg gereizt. „Elbenteufeleien, um meine Sinne zu verwirren, nichts weiter. Doch mich hat er damit nicht täuschen können.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Thorin ab und ging hinüber zu dem Strohsack, der ihm als Nachtlager dienen sollte. Die anderen Zwerge, die merkten dass es besser war, ihn jetzt in Ruhe zu lassen, redeten weiter leise miteinander und überließen Thorin seinen Gedanken.

Verfluchter Thranduil. Früher einmal hätte Thorin ihm bedenkenlos alles geglaubt, doch das war vor dem Verrat des Elben gewesen. Damals, als Thorin noch jung gewesen war und sie sich heimlich am Waldrand getroffen hatten, um Liebe zu machen und nur die Sonne, der Mond und die Sterne Zeugen ihrer Leidenschaft gewesen waren. Jetzt lagen die Dinge anders und Thorin glaubte nicht ein Wort von Thranduils Lippen. Völlig unmöglich, dass der Elbenkönig sein Kind in sich trug. Was auch immer das für ein Zauber war, Thorin hatte keine Zeit für diese Narretei. Er musste vor dem Durins Tag am Einsamen Berg sein, koste es was es wolle und er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht von Thranduil aufhalten lassen.

XXXXXX

Thorin lebte also. Die Gewissheit floss wie frisches Wasser durch seinen Körper, als Thranduil den Zwerg auf den Mauern der Festung unter dem Berg sah. Sofort nachdem die Wachen ihm mitgeteilt hatten, dass die Zwerge geflohen waren, hatte er sein Heer zusammen gerufen und gen Erebor ziehen lassen. Er hatte nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler wie damals machen wollen, als er die Zwerge im Stich gelassen hatte. Seit jenem Tag hatte der Elbenkönig diese Entscheidung bereut und das nicht erst seit er wusste, dass er Thorins Kind unter dem Herzen trug. Dieses Mal würde er Thorin zur Seite stehen, auch wenn das möglicher Weise ihrer aller Tod bedeutete. Schon von weitem hatte er den Rauch der brennenden Seestadt gesehen, hatte den Drachen brüllen gehört und das schlimmste für Thorin und seine Zwerge befürchtet. Umso erleichterter war er dann gewesen, als er von den Menschen, die er in den Ruinen der Stadt Thal antraf, erfahren hatte, dass der Drache getötet worden war. 

Thranduil hatte geglaubt, dass Thorin, jetzt wo er seine Heimat zurück erobert hatte, bereit sei ihn anzuhören, nicht ihm zu vergeben, so viel erwartete er nicht, aber zumindest ihrem Kind zu Liebe eine Art von Frieden zu schließen, doch weit gefehlt. Offenbar war Thorin dabei der gleichen blinden Leidenschaft für das Gold zu erliegen, die auch schon seinen Großvater um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Niemanden ließ der König unter dem Berg in sein Reich, stattdessen drohte er alles und jedem mit dem Tod, sollte es jemand wagen dem Erebor zu nahe zu kommen und er war blind und taub für seine Argumente und die der Menschen. 

Bedrückt legte der Elbenkönig eine Hand auf seine Mitte, dort wo unter der Rüstung ihr Kind heranwuchs. Er wollte keinen Kampf mit Thorins Zwergen, nicht heute und an keinem anderen Tag, doch ein König, der dem Goldfieber verfallen war, musste um jeden Preis gestoppt werden, bevor er sie alle ins Unglück stürzte. Tief unter der Erde lebten weit schlimmere Dinge als die Zwerge es sich vorstellen konnten. Außerdem würde die Nachricht vom Tod des Drachen nicht lange brauchen, um sich zu verbreiten und wenn die dunklen Geschöpfe Mordors erst davon erfuhren, war ganz Mittelerde in Gefahr. So sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, aber wenn Thorin nicht hören wollte, würde er ihm anderweitig Vernunft einbläuen müssen.

XXXXXX

Es waren einfach zu viele. Jedes Mal wenn Thranduil einen Gegner getötet hatte, stürzten sich gleich zwei neue auf ihn. Von überall her scheinen die stinkenden Orks zu kommen, der Boden war bedeckt mit ihren Leichen, doch auch Menschen, Zwerge und Elben waren unter den Toten. Wie lange würden ihre Armeen der Übermacht noch stand halten? Thranduil wusste es nicht, hatte im Getümmel der Schlacht längst den Überblick verloren. Schwer atmend sah sich der Eldar um. Wo bei den Valar war Thorin? Vor kurzem noch hatte er den Zwerg zusammen mit seinen Gefährten auf einem Kampfwagen eine Schneise durch die Feinde schlagen sehen, als er hinüber zum Rabenberg preschte. Thranduil hatte ihm folgen wollen, doch dann war Bolg mit seinem Heer in ihrem Rücken aufgetaucht und hatte ein Durchkommen unmöglich gemacht. Verbissen kämpfte sich Thranduil vorwärts. Er merkte, dass seine Kräfte dabei waren nachzulassen, dennoch musste er versuchen den Zwerg irgendwie zu erreichen. Ein ungutes Gefühl hatte sich seiner bemächtigt und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Thorin war in Gefahr, das wusste er mit Sicherheit und wenn er jetzt nicht handelte, konnte es bereits zu spät sein.

XXXXXX

Schon von weitem konnte Thranduil den Kampf auf Leben und Tod auf dem Eis sehen, doch er war noch zu weit entfernt, um einzugreifen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Legolas erkennen, der unerbittlich Dutzenden von Gegner den Tod brachte, doch auch seine Kräfte schienen langsam aber sicher weniger zu werden, dann kamen die Adler und das Blatt schien sich zu wenden., aber Thranduil hatte keine Augen mehr für die Schlacht. So schnell er konnte, sprang er über die Ruinen der Festung auf seinem Weg zum zugefrorenen See, wo Thorin gegen den weißen Ork kämpfte. Beinah schien es, als habe Azog die Oberhand, doch dann brach er durch das Eis und Thranduil wollte schon aufatmen, war er sich doch sicher, der Ork müsse tot sein, als Azog plötzlich aus dem Wasser sprang und sich auf Thorin stürzte.

Nein, nein!

Thranduil sah, wie der Zwerg zu Boden ging und mit letzter Kraft das Schwert abwehrte, das seinen Leib zu durchbohren versuchte. Seine Füße schienen kaum den Boden zu berühren, so schnell rannte Thranduil dahin, dann hatte er den Kampfplatz erreicht, gerade in dem Moment, in dem Azog sich anschickte, zum finalen Streich auszuholen. Mit einem Schrei trieb der Elbenkönig sein Schwert mit all seiner Kraft in den Rücken des Orks, so stark, dass es bis zum Heft darin versank. Brüllend ließ Azog von dem am Boden liegenden Zwerg ab und fuhr herum. Blut spritzte aus seiner Brust, aus der die Klinge herausragte, doch noch war der weiße Ork nicht tot. Mit letzter Kraft warf er sich auf den Elben, der seiner Waffe beraubt, nicht mehr tun konnte, als zurückzuweichen, als Azog mit dem Schwert ausholte. Reflexartig stolperte Thranduil rückwärts, doch es war nicht weit genug. Die Rüstung gab ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich, als sie unter der Wucht des Schlages zerbarst, dann fühlte Thranduil einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Leib.

Der weiße Ork bleckte die Zähne, während er das Schwert ein weiteres Mal anhob, doch bevor er zuschlagen konnte, spaltete ein Hieb seinen Schädel, so dass Azog blutüberströmt zusammen brach. Hinter ihm stand Thorin, die Augen wild, das Schwert erhoben, um ein weiteres Mal zu zuschlagen, sollte sich Azog noch rühren, doch dieses Mal schien der weiße Ork tatsächlich tot zu sein. Mit offenen Augen starrte er blicklos zum Himmel und rührte sich nicht mehr. „Thorin, Thorin!“ Thranduils Knie gaben nach, so dass er zu Boden ging. Zitternd vor Schock tastete er über seine gespaltene Rüstung und als er auf seine Hände sah, waren sie rot vor Blut. 

Im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war Thorin bei ihm und ging neben dem Elben in die Knie. „Wieso hast du das getan?“ fragte er entsetzt, den Blick auf den Spalt gerichtet, aus dem das Blut in Strömen sickerte.

„Ich wollte meinen Fehler wieder gutmachen“, stieß Thranduil unter Schmerzen hervor. „Konnte nicht zulassen, dass er dich tötet.“ Gepeinigt stöhnte der Elbenkönig auf, als ein Husten seinen Körper erzittern ließ und noch mehr rotes Blut hervorsprudeln ließ.

„Beweg dich nicht, hörst du?“ wies Thorin den Elben an. „Du wirst wieder gesund werden.“ Eilig versuchte er die Schnallen der zerstörten Rüstung zu öffnen, um sie von Thranduils Schultern zu streifen, so dass er die klaffende Wunde sehen konnte, die von Thranduils Brust bis zu seinem Bauch zu gehen schien. Auch ohne ein Gelehrter zu sein wusste Thorin in dem Moment in dem er sie sah, dass die Verletzung tödlich war. Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen schlüpfte der Zwerg aus dem Mantel und presste ihn auf den Leib des Elben. 

„Das Kind“, flüsterte Thranduil und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an. „Du musst es retten.“

„Ich werde Hilfe holen“, versprach Thorin. „Die Heiler werden sich darum kümmern.“

„Nein“, beharrte der Elbenkönig. „Es bleibt keine Zeit . Du musst es jetzt holen oder es wird zu spät sein.“ Die Hände des Eldar zitterten, als er sie nach Thorin ausstreckte und mit Schrecken musste der Zwerg feststellen, dass aus Thranduils Gesicht alle Farbe gewichen war. 

Verzweifelt fuhr sich Thorin durch die Haare. Seitdem er aus den Kerkern Lasgalens geflüchtet war, hatte er die Geschichte, die Thranduil ihm erzählt hatte, aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, doch jetzt drängte sie sich mit aller Macht zurück in sein Leben. So sehr es ihm widerstrebte anzuerkennen, dass der Elbenkönig die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, ließ Thranduils flehentliches Gesicht nur diesen einen Schluss zu, weshalb sich der Zwerg schließlich einen Ruck gab. „Was muss ich tun?“

„Du musst es aus mir herausschneiden, von einem Beckenkamm zum anderen“, erklärte Thranduil schwach.

„Das ist Irrsinn!“ protestierte der Zwerg. „Wenn ich zu tief schneide, könnte ich dich ausweiden!“

„Wenn du es nicht tust, sterben wir beide ohnehin. Bitte Thorin“, bettelte der Elbenkönig. „Ich habe dieses Kind nicht so lange in mir getragen, um es heute zu verlieren.“

„Mahal stehe mir bei“, murmelte Thorin ergeben, dann riss er das Gewand des Elben auseinander und setzte das Schwert knapp unterhalb des gewölbten Bauches an. Blut quoll hervor, als die Schneide die Haut berührte und es war nicht leicht Orkcrist so zu führen, dass er nicht tiefer schnitt als unbedingt nötig. Trotz der Schmerzen, die er zweifelsohne erlitt, lag der Elbenkönig ganz still, die Augen geschlossen, die Kiefer fest zusammen gepresst und die Hände neben dem Körper zu Fäusten geballt, während Thorin sein Werk vollendete. Dann ließ er das Schwert sinken, unsicher was nun zu tun war. 

„Du musst in mich hineingreifen“, hörte er kaum wahrnehmbar Thranduils Stimme. „Hol es aus mir heraus auf die Welt.“

Es kostete Thorin Überwindung den Worten des Elben zu folgen, doch schließlich tat er wie ihm geheißen. Im Gegensatz zu der Kälte um sie herum, war es warm in Thranduils Innerem, als Thorin sich voran tastete. Das Kind lag im Becken wie in einer Schale, umgeben von der Fruchtblase, so dass Thorin nicht mehr tun musste, als die dünne Membran zu zerreißen. Ein Schwall von Flüssigkeit kam ihm entgegen und machte seine Finger glitschig, dann bekam er einen winzigen Kopf zu fassen. Behutsam legte Thorin seine Finger unter das Kinn und zog sanft aber bestimmt, bis das Kind in seine Hände rutschte, so dass er es leicht herausziehen konnte.

Das Baby war winzig, wie es so in seinen Händen lag, jammernd und nass und zitternd vor Kälte, so dass Thorin schnell die Nabelschnur durchschnitt und es an sich presste. „Bei Mahal, es ist tatsächlich ein Kind“, flüsterte er überwältigt. „Du bist ein Wunder, ein unglaubliches Wunder.“ Da er nichts hatte, worin er das Baby einwickeln konnte, öffnete er schnell sein Hemd, um es mit seinem Körper zu wärmen. Erst danach fiel ihm erneut der Elbenkönig ein, der blutüberströmt auf dem Eis lag. „Thranduil!“ rief Thorin aus, während er sich über den schwach atmenden Elben beugte, in dem Versuch die Wunde, die er verursacht hatte, mit den Händen zusammen zu pressen. „Sag mir, was ich tun kann.“

„Du hast unseren Sohn gerettet, das ist genug“, hauchte der Elbenkönig kaum hörbar, während er seine Hand auf die des Zwerges legte. Seine Lider flatterten, doch er war zu schwach, um sie öffnen zu können.

„Aber es muss doch einen Weg geben“, erwiderte Thorin verzweifelt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, gab Thranduil undeutlich zurück. „Ich habe meinen Frieden mit dieser Welt gemacht. Ich bin bereit.“

„Aber das Kind ..“, begann Thorin seinen Widerspruch.

„... wird bei dir gut aufgehoben sein. Ich weiß, du wirst es mit deinem Leben schützen.“ Die Mundwinkel des Elbenkönigs hoben sich kaum merklich in dem Versuch eines Lächelns und Thorin verstand. Es gab nichts mehr, was er tun konnte, außer Thranduil seinen Seegen zu geben.

„Das werde ich“, versprach Thorin, in dem Versuch sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sein Hals eng wurde vor Kummer.

„Dann ist es gut.“ Thranduil drückte noch einmal schwach die Finger des Zwerges, dann erschlaffte seine Hand und sein Kopf kippte zur Seite.

„Thranduil? Thranduil!“ rief Thorin voller Schmerz, doch der Eldar konnte ihn nicht mehr hören. Gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, die plötzlich in ihm aufstiegen, nahm Thorin die Hand des Elbenkönigs in die seine und führte sie an seine Lippen. „Lebwohl, Âzyungal.“

Einen langen Moment saß Thorin einfach da und sprach ein stilles Gebet für den Elben, bis ihn ein verhaltenes Wimmern aus seinen Gedanken holte. Rasch setzte sich Thorin auf die Fersen zurück und begann das Kind, welches er unter dem Hemd an seine Brust gepresst hielt, mit seiner riesigen Pranke sanft zu streicheln. Selbst für einen Zwerg war der Knabe winzig, da er vor seiner Zeit geboren war und er protestierte mit aller Macht, die sein kleiner Körper aufbringen konnte dagegen, so plötzlich in die Welt geworfen worden zu sein. „Es ist gut“, flüsterte Thorin zärtlich, während er das Kind unter seinem Hemd hin und her wiegte. „Alles wird wieder gut, inúdoy. Hab keine Angst, dir wird nichts geschehen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Wenn Adar auch von dir gegangen ist, `Adad ist bei dir.“

 

Ende

 

Übersetzung von der Seite:

islenthatur.wordpress.com

Khûzdul:

Âzungal – Geliebter

inúdoy – Sohn

´Adad – Vater

 

Sindarin: 

Adar - Vater


End file.
